Reid Oliver is Fked
by bb1019
Summary: Reid makes a huge mistake...one that could cost him his relationship with Luke


Reid Oliver is fucked…and _not_ in the good way. He wakes up in a fancy hotel room to the sounds of a bustling city outside. He hears cars and people and the general sounds one hears when in a big city that never sleeps. He looks around the room trying to remember just where the fuck he is when he realizes he's not alone. Looking to his left, he sees a man, an attractive naked man at that who's softly snoring. This man isn't Luke. And that's when Reid remembers why he's here and why there's a man, who's not Luke, lying naked next to him.

Reid had to attend a conference in New York: he was representing Oakdale's own Memorial Hospital being that it had the finest Neurological facilities in the country thanks to him. Reid had absolutely no desire to go as he hated conferences and in particular he hated having to kiss ass with other doctors and act like he gave a shit about them and what they did. Reid bitched and moaned for days to anyone who'd listen….which was basically no one after 30 minutes. Luke was extremely insistent that he go, telling him it would be a chance to rub in everyone's faces just how fucking brilliant he was…Reid couldn't possibly pass up an opportunity to let his ego run wild. So he went. And it was boring, just like he knew it would be. Although, he had to admit, New York was pretty awesome. It was the last day of the 4-day conference where the trouble started.

Reid was in a foul mood, he was tired and bored of the conference having found it to be an utter waist of his precious time, so in order to sooth himself of his bitchy mood he headed towards the hotel bar and lounge. And that's where he met Siris Tart. He was also neurologist, though nowhere near as talented as Reid. Reid was almost finished with his first beer when Siris caught his eye. It was hard not to notice him: he was after all very good looking with rich black hair, grey eyes and a tall slightly muscular frame. The way he was eyeing Reid…Reid could tell he was _family_.

"Mind if I join you?" Siris asked smiling slightly

Reid looked up at him from his booth taking him in: pressed white button down shirt tucked into jeans that hugged him in all the right places

"Sure" came Reid's reply

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Siris laughed at the awkward silence

"We're both going to need an drink or several for matter, if there's going to be any chance of a conversation" Siris said chuckling as he got up to go get drinks

Reid couldn't help but smile slightly at that.

So, they did have a few drinks. But then a few drinks turned into too many and before Reid knew what was what he was drunk and flirting shamelessly with Siris. The rest of the evening passed in a blur of making out, clothes being ripped and tossed aside and sex.

So, Reid focuses on the moment. He's in New York with Luke's private fucking jet waiting to take him back to godforsaken Oakdale where Luke awaits his return like the faithful and goddamn loyal boyfriend that he is. Reid feels like shit. This shitty feeling has zero to do with his hangover headache and everything to do with what he's done.

_Jesus fucking Christ….._is all he can think as he stares down at the sleep form of Siris Tart. His next thought is _I need to shower to get his smell off me and then I need to get the fuck out of here_

Reid tries to move slowly and quietly, he really doesn't want to deal with Siris before he leaves….but of course being that he's totally fucked…Siris wakes up

"Hey, morning…what time is it?" Siris asks through a yawn rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Almost 9" comes Reid's curt reply

he's put on his business poker face and his body is in its efficiency mode. His thought process follows in exactly 3 precise steps: shower, dress, leave

Siris picks up on Reid's icy tone and body language

"I should'a guessed a man like you wouldn't be single….shit….really had my hopes up for minute" Siris says as he sits up in bed

Reid avoids his gaze. Shame is boiling inside of him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Reid says heading towards the bathroom

"So….we're going to pretend like last night didn't happen, like we didn't fuck…is that it?" Siris says in a challenging tone that Reid doesn't like

Reid pauses, he breathes slowly through his nose and then turns to face the challenging face of Siris, his eyebrow raised

"Yes, it happened. But that's _it_….it's _over_" says Reid his voice booking no room for argument. Siris smirked, he slowly rose from the bed coming over to Reid, who step back from him to head towards the bathroom.

"So, what're you gonna tell the little boyfriend when to get back home? You gonna tell him you had your cock up my ass and that you _loved_ it?" asked Siris in a sneering tone. Reid held his cold gaze for a moment carefully contemplating his answer

It took all of Reid's will power not to punch the shit out of Siris's face.

"Like I said….this happened and now it's done." Reid said standing up straighter and heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

His shower was quick. He dressed quickly, grabbed his small suitcase and left the hotel. On the plane ride home Reid tries to gather his thoughts, tries to put figure out to apologize for something like this. Reid honestly doesn't know what to do, he's only ever been in a serious relationship with one other person and it didn't end well. Reid's love life for the longest time has consisted of casual hook ups, one night stands and even fuck buddies but he hasn't been in a monogamous committed relationship in years so he feels like he's having to retrain himself how to behave as a proper boyfriend to someone. The plain ride bizarrely quick and that just adds to Reid's discomfort. He tried writing Luke a letter, which he tore up, he tried composing his thoughts but that didn't work too well either so his only option now is to just be honest with Luke. He's not going sugar coat what he did, he's going tell Luke and although he does feel horrible and he is truly sorry what he's done he's not going pussy foot around the issue. Luke deserves better than that.

Reid takes a cab home, Luke told him to text him so he could come pick him up from the airport but Reid wants a moment to figure out how and when he's going to tell Luke of his infidelity. When he unlocks the door to their shared apartment he breathes in deeply the smells of their home. It smells warm and safe with a gentle nip of spice: it smells like _them_. He tosses his suit case in the bedroom, goes to the kitchen a grabs a beer and takes a seat on the sofa. He takes a long swig before a rubs a hand over his face and through his hair. _Shit_ he thinks to himself. Why did he do it he asks himself…why? Why would he try to sabotage the best thing he's had in a long time? He loves Luke, loves him more than he ever thought he could love another human being. And although he doesn't verbalize this love he feels everyday to Luke, as Luke does with him, he shows Luke how much he loves him, which is enough for Luke. Reid realizes that Luke might not forgive him, might break up with him and say it's over and that he never wants to see Reid again. Reid really hopes that doesn't happen. He texts Luke and explains that he got a cab and that he's home. Luke texts back and says he's on his way.

"please…._please_, let him forgive me" Reid pleads out loud to himself.

Reid's on his second beer when the door opens and Luke comes in. He's dressed in a charcoal grey suit and a crisp deep blue shirt, his hair has grown out some making him look like an overgrown 12 year old boy. Reid thinks he looks gorgeous. Luke puts down his brief case and crosses the room to Reid straddling him on the sofa and kissing him deeply. Reid's heart aches painfully.

"you're home" Luke sighs happily his fingers carding gently through Reid's hair.

" I missed you so much."


End file.
